Club Penguin Improvement Project
The Club Penguin Improvement Project (abbreviated as CPIP) was the beta testing of several improvements that were soon to be made to Club Penguin in 2008. During CPIP, players could make a clone of their penguin, which could only be used on the test servers. The same rules applied on the test servers as they did on Club Penguin and players who were members on Club Penguin were also members on the test servers. If a player found a bug, they had to click the Report A Bug button on the CPIP homepage, and report it to the Club Penguin Staff. Everyone who participated got a Red Hard Hat. Timeline *'March 10, 2008:' CPIP was launched. *'March 11, 2008:' The "get unavailable items" bug was found by the Club Penguin Staff."...today we ran across one of the bigger bugs that allowed some people to obtain rare items..." — BillyBob, CPIP Blog *'March 14, 2008, 4:15 PST:' Moderator party with Billybob, Rsnail and Screenhog on Test Server 1."This Friday afternoon at 4:15pm (penguin time), RSnail, Screenhog and myself are all going to be hanging out on Test Server 1." — BillyBob, CPIP Blog *'March 27–31, 2008:' Everyone who logged into the test servers turned into green puffles. *'April 4, 2008:' The test servers and everything else were closed. Only the CPIP blog remained open. *'April 14, 2008:' The new website homepage and servers were launched. *'May 30, 2008:' The Red Hard Hat was added to every player's inventory who participated in CPIP. *'July 14, 2008:' Penguin Mail, the new server selection, the new Player Card, and the new igloo background features were added. *'July 18, 2008:' The CPIP blog was closed and the website was shut down. Added features New website The Club Penguin website was changed on April 14, 2008. It was one of the many new features that came to Club Penguin later on. The new website was given a new look, and was much more organized then the previous one. New servers New servers were added to Club Penguin April 14, 2008. During CPIP, players tested 6 new servers and reported bugs for the Club Penguin Team. After CPIP was over, all of Club Penguin's old servers were transferred to the new ones. On July 14, 2008, a new feature was added, that showed a small list of the most common servers you and your buddies visit, the servers were put in alphabetical order, and the design of the servers was even changed from faces to green bars. Big screen On April 28, 2008, the screen size toggle feature was added to Club Penguin. Players were able to switch the game screen from big to small. When switching between the two modes, you would automatically be logged out. This feature was removed on January 14, 2015. It remains the only feature from the project to be removed. Penguin Mail On July 14, 2008, one of the new features from CPIP, Penguin Mail, was added. This new feature allowed players to save and delete postcards. It also allowed them to send postcards to buddies even when they are offline. The new feature even allowed puffles to send mail to their owners when they are hungry. When Penguin Mail was first released a postcard was given to all players allowing them to obtain a free Blue Mail Bag. New Player Card On July 14, 2008, the new player card feature was added. The new feature sorted players' items into different categories based on item type. Players can click each category and view all the items in that category. Players also have the option to view all items in a single category. Igloo background On July 14, 2008, a new igloo feature was added. The new feature gave every player's igloo a background. This background is now known as the Default Background. On July 26, 2012, igloos were given an update where members can pick between 3 other igloo backgrounds. However, non-members still use the default background. Extra features *Buddy Online alert - flashed above the toolbar telling you when a buddy logged on *Member Igloos display was added to the map when you clicked on the igloo icon on the map. It displayed member's igloo's in a different view. Canceled changes *'Clear Outfit button:' Instead of removing all items one by one, penguins could remove them all at once by clicking a red X at the bottom right of their Player Card."The red X on the bottom right is a ‘clear all’ button. So when you want to remove all the items on your penguin you can just click that button instead of removing them one by one." — BillyBob, CPIP Blog Other changes *The Mountain was renamed to the Ski Hill. *The PSA Spy Phone was added to the bottom-left corner of the screen above the map. *Players were no longer able to click on other players puffle cards and see their stats. *The Sled Racing list was changed to view the players in a different way. *Players were no longer able to 'nub' against the toolbar. *The glitch where penguins could add more than 100 buddies was finally fixed. *Players no longer had to have a Juke Box, Stereo, DJ Table, Piano, or Pipe Organ in their igloo in order to play music. However, after those items were removed, the music would still be played. Members can now play music at any given time. Trivia *During the April Fools' Party 2008, when players would log on, they would become green puffles instead of penguins. **This was reused from an early puffle movement and action test made by Screenhog, from November 2005.Making of Club Penguin - 10 Things You Didn't Know *A plan of 2011 events for Club Penguin was leaked throughout many blog sites recently and revealed there would be a "second CPIP." This was confirmed to be the Beta Team. *When you made a clone of your penguin in CPIP, you would start out with 20,000 coins. Clones also did not have any items, and they could not wear any of the items their normal penguin had on Club Penguin. *Decorations and free items for the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 and the April Fools' Party 2008 were uploaded into the test servers. *The Save the Migrator Project was also going on at the Beach. Gallery CPIP Postcard.png|The 'Thank you' postcard CPIP CD.png|The countdown to the opening of the CPIP RB.png|The "report a bug" button CPIP Report A Bug.png|The "report a bug" form CPIP2.jpg|The CPIP Terms & Conditions Servidores-cpip-1.jpg|The test servers in CPIP CPIP Testing Closed.png|A message marking CPIP's closing Cpip-playercard1.jpg|The removed Club Penguin player card. It was removed because it was full of bugs Lost inventory.jpg|What the inventory looked like when you clicked on one of the categories on the removed player card Rsnailoncpip.jpg|Rsnail spotted on CPIP Test Server 1 Club-penguin-is-being-upgraded.png|Club Penguin as they were upgrading the servers and the new website Server Testing CPIP Beach.png|Testers at the Beach CPIP Beacon.png|Testers at the Beacon CPIP Boiler Room.png|Testers at the Boiler Room CPIP Book Room.png|Testers at the Book Room CPIP Coffee Shop.png|Testers at the Coffee Shop CPIP Cove.png|Testers at the Cove CPIP Dance Lounge.png|Testers at the Dance Lounge Greenpuffles.jpg|Testers at the Dock CPIP Dojo.png|Testers at the Dojo CPIP Forest.png|Testers at the Forest CPIP Gift Shop.png|Testers at the Gift Shop CPIP Iceberg.jpg|Testers at the Iceberg CPIP Lighthouse.png|Testers at the Lighthouse CPIP Lodge Attic.png|Testers at the Lodge Attic CPIP Mine Shack.png|Testers at the Mine Shack CPIP Night Club.png|Testers at the Night Club CPIP Pet Shop.png|Testers at the Pet Shop CPIP Pizza Parlor.png|Testers at the Pizza Parlor CPIP Plaza.png|Testers at the Plaza CPIP Ski Lodge.png|Testers at the Ski Lodge CPIP Ski Village.png|Testers at the Ski Village CPIP Snow Forts.png|Testers at the Snow Forts CPIP Sport Shop.png|Testers at the Sport Shop CPIP Town.png|Testers at the Town CPIP Igloo.jpg|Testers at an igloo See also *Club Penguin *Beta Testing *Red Hard Hat *Server Testing 2005 *Server Testing 2011 SWF *The site before CPIP *The site during CPIP *The site during late CPIP *The site when CPIP closed References External links *Club Penguin Improvement Project blog archives Category:2008